Shimajirō Shimano and his friends see The Incredibles 2
Summary Taking place in the evening on June 15th, 2018 on The Lion King's 24th anniversary, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates including Sophie the Otter, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly decide to visit the GoCinemas to see The Incredibles 2. However, there are 2 rude and sudden interruptions by Princess Davidddizor before the movie even begins! Transcript * cut to PB&J's room where Sophie is babysitting them * Sophie: "Since the premiere of The Incredibles 2 is today, we're all going to the GoCinemas in GoCity like we and Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates planned to do so a few weeks ago! Let's all go into my floating bubble!" * Butter: "Yeah! Yeah!" * 4 jump into Sophie the Otter's bubble and it floats away from Lake Hoohaw and into GoCity * the bubble is near the GoCinemas, it pops, releasing the 4. They all go inside to see Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates * the lobby * Michael De Santa: "Jimmy De Santa! Why did you watch Rampage? You know that it was made by Warner Bros., and you're banned from watching anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Activision, Mojang, Ubisoft, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. By the way, you should've watched Big Hero 6 or The Incredibles 2! So you will not get Jimmy Neutron on DVD. * Amanda De Santa: When we return home, we will switch it from What's New Scooby Doo on the Warner Bros. Kids Channel to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel!" * Jimmy De Santa: (running away while his parents chase them) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * and her cousins walk up to the counter * Lobby Worker: "Hello, and welcome to GoCinemas. You must be Sophie the Otter from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole and you 3 younger otters must be from PB&J Otter and are all Shimajirō Shimano and his friends' allies." * Peanut: "That's right!" * Jelly: "Can we have 27 tickets for The Incredibles 2 at 7:30 pm, please?" * Peanut: "And can we have a large bowl of popcorn and 3 bottles of water for me, Jelly, and Sophie? That's because Butter is still only drinking bottled milk." * Shimajirō Shimano: We also like to have 23 large bowls of popcorn 23 medium cheese pizzas, 5 large Pepsis, 7 large Sprites, 8 large Root Beers, and 3 large Dr Peppers for me and all 22 of my friends and classmates. * Lobby Worker: "Sure. Here you go." * Sophie: "Thanks a lot!" * Shimajirō Shimano: "Thank you." * Lobby Worker: "You're welcome. Enjoy the show!" * 27 walk away from the counter and check the What Everyone Should Know About the Movie Rating System poster * Sophie: "Hmm, PB&J, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana and Torippii Sorano, I've heard that it's rated PG. So I will be like your parent, even though I'm your cousin Peanut, Butter and Jelly and your friend Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro, Kazuo Matsukata and Torippii Sorano." * Peanut: "And it says that it may contain stuff that we don't like for ourselves." * Jelly: "In that case, we will close our eyes on the scary parts!" * 27 continue walking * to: The theater. We see Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit, and Nick Penguin on the first row, Retsuko, Fenneko, Tsunoda, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on the second row, Princess Davidddizor and her parents, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Bumblelion, and Butterbear on the third row, and Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Sophie, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro, Kazuo Matsukata, Torippii Sorano, Mario, and Luigi on the front row * female usher appears * Usher: "The movie is going to begin in approximately 10 minutes. Enjoy!" (leaves) * zoom to Kikko Hayashida * spitball hits her on the head * Kikko Hayashida: "Ouch!" * Akio Toriyamai: (quietly) "What's wrong, Kikko?" * Kikko Hayashida: "Something hit me on the head!" * turns her head to Princess Davidddizor, with a drinking straw in her hands * Princess Davidddizor: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun!" * points to Princess Davidddizor * Jelly: (quietly to Butter) "Baby Butter, good eye! It must Princess Davidddizor who shot a spitball at Kikko Hayashida's head!" * Peanut: (quietly) "You're a genius, Jel! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners!" * Sophie: (quietly) "Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater." * Jelly: (quietly) "What's this on the screen?" * Narrator for Preview: "Hey ladies and gentlemen! The Child Protection Services HQ in GoCity have a special presentation!" * title for the preview appears saying "Hongmao and Lantu watch One Piece and Get Grounded" and subtitles that read "By Andy Panda" and "For Good User haters" * Hongmao: "We are going to watch One Piece." * minutes later * Lantu: "Wow! We love it!" * Cook and Nathan Pearson appear * Hongmao: "Uh oh! Our haters!" * Warren: "Hongmao and Lantu! How dare you two watch One Piece?! You both know that it's too violent and it isn't made by Disney!" * SallyJones1998: "You two know what? You both shall be grounded forever and ever and ever! Why? Because Gohan gets beaten up Cell! The Child Protection Services administrators hate it!" * SallyJones1998: "You two will be forced to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and that is final!" * Hongmao: "Oh no! Not Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood!" * Lantu: "We hate that show!" * SallyJones1998: "Too bad!" * Narrator for Preview: "The moral of the story in this Public Service Announcement is, never watch anything that involves children getting hurt or doing anything inappropriate!" * cut back to the theater scene. Eddy, Ed, and Princess Davidddizor are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked * Princess Davidddizor: (walking towards the stairs) "Yay! That ad should teach Hongmao and Lantu a lesson for getting me in dead meat!" * Kento Koshiba: "No offense, Princess Davidddizor, but your PSA that you showed is a lie! One Piece is a anime, not in real-life! Hongmao and Lantu are huge fans of it and they're our allies! How could you make a grounded video out of 2 great GoAnimate users, Princess Davidddizor?! It's a really bad and hurtful PSA and Hongmao and Lantu are two of the best users in the GoAnimate world and they help us." * Asako Kageyama: "In short, vice versa. And I agree with my husband. Hongmao and Lantu never do anything wrong and they are good users!" * Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda, did you replace the trailer for Christoper Robin with the PSA we just watched when none of the managers were looking?" * Andy Panda: "To tell you the d*** truth, yes." * Horace N. Buggy: "Oh my god, Andy Panda! You don't replace the trailer for The Good Dinosaur with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of Disney fans for the film's sequel! Now you will be-" * Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" * Sophie: "Ma'am, Princess Davidddizor must've replaced a trailer for Christopher Robin with the PSA she made." * Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Princess Davidddizor) "Look, ma'am. You do not change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months." * Horace N. Buggy: "I agree. How dare you offend Hongmao and Lantu? You know that they are good users! You're grounded for a million trillion years! This means no Ice Age trilogy on DVD, no The Simpsons, no Beavis and Butthead, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no The Cleveland Show, no South Park, no Bob's Burgers, no Iron Man 3, no Burger King, no KFC, no Pepsi, no Arby's, no White Castle, no The Avengers, and no Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Plus, you lost the chance to see Ant Man and the Wasp when it is released in theaters! The only shows you will watch include Barney, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, PB&J Otter, and more children's shows not made by either Marvel, DC Comics, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, or Paramount. You are also forced to watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz from now on!" * Andy Panda: (walking away with Horace N. Buggy) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" * usher leaves * Sophie: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with." * Jelly: (quietly) "Now let's be a good audience and watch the movie when the previews for upcoming Disney movies are done!" Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Dimitri Rascalov's grounded days